1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bracelet fastening tools and, more particularly, to a bracelet fastening tool which includes a bracket with a resilient strapping member adapted to be hooked to the bracket to firmly secures one end of a bracelet in place.
2. General Background
Bracelets, watches and other wrist-worn apparel are generally cumbersome to attach, especially, for the elderly or those having arthritis in their hands. The primary difficulty resides in the inability of the user to manipulate the bracelet, with one hand whether dominant or non-dominant, to hold the bracelet in place about the wrist and manipulate the ends of the bracelet to clasp them together.
Several devices have been patented which are aimed at bracelet fastening tools.
For example., U.S. Pat. No. 5,934,526, issued to Rosenbaum et al., entitled xe2x80x9cDEVICE FOR FACILITATING MANIPULATION OF JEWELRY CLASPSxe2x80x9d discloses a device for facilitating the manipulation and fastening of a bracelet comprising an elastic strap or band for encircling the wrist of the user. The strap has a coupling which is connected to an alligator clip or spring clamp for releasably holding the clasp at one end of the bracelet to allow the user to use their free hand to hook the eyelet at the other end of the bracelet into the opened clasp.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,899,369, issued to Macripo, entitled xe2x80x9cBRACELET CLOSURE AIDxe2x80x9d discloses a closure aid for a bracelet comprising a band with a hook and loop (or VELCRO) fasteners at the opposing ends for encircling the wrist of the user. The band has a hook and loop folder attached thereto by stitching. The folder has pages which folder over and fasten to hold one end of the bracelet to allow the user to use their free hand to hook opposing ends of the bracelet together.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,785,217, issued to Gorham, Jr., entitled xe2x80x9cWRIST-WEAR ATTACHMENT DEVICE AND METHOD OF USExe2x80x9d discloses a wrist-wear attachment device comprising an ellipsoidal-shaped receiving member that is adapted to fit in the palm of the user""s hand. The ellipsoidal-shaped receiving member has a palm-accommodating portion and integral wrist-accommodating portion each having attached thereto a hook and loop fastener. The hook and loop fastener folds over to hold the clasp provided at one end of the bracelet to allow the user to use their free hand to hook the opposing end of the bracelet together.
Other patent in the art include U.S. Pat. No. 6,036,065, issued to Wofford et al., entitled xe2x80x9cJEWELRY INSTALLATION DEVICExe2x80x9d; U.S. Pat. No. 5,709,327, issued to LaMacchia et al., entitled xe2x80x9cBRACELET FASTENING DEVICExe2x80x9d; U.S. Pat. No. 6,112,958, issued to LaMacchia et al., entitled xe2x80x9cCOMBINATION BRACELET FASTENER, BUTTON HOOK AND ZIPPER PULLxe2x80x9d; U.S. Pat. No. 5,405,066, issued to Fakier, entitled xe2x80x9cBRACELET FASTENER HELPERxe2x80x9d; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 323,132, issued to Grennan, entitled xe2x80x9cBRACELET FASTENING TOOLxe2x80x9d none of which meets the needs of the present invention.
As will be seen more fully below, the present invention is substantially different in structure, methodology and approach from that of the prior bracelet fastening tools.
The preferred embodiment of bracelet fastening tool of the present invention solves the aforementioned problems in a straight forward and simple manner.
Broadly, the present invention contemplates a bracelet fastening tool comprising: a band which fits around the wrist of a user; and, a resilient, bracelet-securing bracket coupled to the band. The resilient, bracelet-securing bracket comprises: a bracelet docking pad having a width which is wider than the width of the band wherein one side of the bracelet docking pad radiates from the band and tapers and arcs to form a hooking implement; means for securing the bracelet docking pad to the band; at least one hole formed in the other side of said bracelet docking pad; and, a resilient strapping member tied to said at least one hole and which is adapted to hook onto the hooking implement across the bracelet docking pad to secure the bracelet placed thereon.
The present invention contemplates a bracelet fastening tool having an open-ended or C-shaped spring band made of a flexible metal and which is spring adjusted to accommodate for a variety of wrist sizes. Alternately, the band may be elastic.
Additionally, the present invention contemplates a method of fastening a bracelet with a bracelet fastening tool comprising a resilient, bracelet-securing bracket and an open-ended or C-shaped spring band, the method comprising the steps of:
(a) placing the open-ended or C-shaped spring band around a user""s wrist, the band having two ends;
(b) overlaying the bracelet on top of the band;
(c) simultaneous with the step (b), placing one end of the bracelet in a bracelet docking pad of said resilient, bracelet-securing bracket;
(d) looping a resilient strap, of said resilient, bracelet-securing bracket, having a resilient loop over the bracelet and the bracelet docking pad and onto a hooking implement integrated with said bracelet docking pad; and,
(e) with a free hand of the user, hooking an opposing end of the bracelet with said one end of the bracelet.
In view of the above, an object of the present invention is to provide a bracelet fastening tool with a resilient strapping member which includes a resilient loop secured to at least one hole; and, means for pulling the loop across said bracelet docking pad and over the hooking implement.
In view of the above, a feature of the present invention is to provide a bracelet fastening tool which is simple to use.
Another feature of the present invention is to provide a bracelet fastening tool which is relatively simple structurally and thus simple to manufacture.
A further feature of the present invention is to provide a bracelet fastening tools which assists the user to fasten the bracelet without damaging or forming nicks or other imperfections in the bracelet""s surface.
The above and other objects and features of the present invention will become apparent from the drawings, the description given herein, and the appended claims.